Todo empieza con una cita
by Vismur
Summary: Ran está dispuesta a aceptar y ayudar en situaciones inverosímiles, todo sea por la felicidad de Shinichi. Kaishin/Shinkai.
_Título: Todo empieza con una cita_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Crack, humor, romance, promesas de asesinato, queriendo ser un buen amigo, pláticas incómodas :D, se me zafo un tornillo por ahi._

 _Resumen: Ran está dispuesta a aceptar y ayudar en situaciones inverosímiles, todo sea por la felicidad de Shinichi. Kaishin/Shinkai._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **TODO EMPIEZA CON UNA CITA**

 **ONE-SHOT**

Kaito espera muchas cosas en un atraco, detectives sacando sorpresas, hombres dispuestos a atraparlo, fans muy locas, civiles con planes malvados, incluso meterse en un enrevesado acertijo de asesinato y robos, la cosa buena es que la organización que le seguía se había ido, pero volviendo al tema, que la novia de tu interés romántico se presente donde habitualmente dicho interés romántico te acorrala, no era una de esas cosas que espera.

\- Hola Mouri-san, ¿a que debo su visita? - preguntó muy alerta, ella junto a Aoko y su madre, eran las únicas personas que trataría evitar como la peste cuando están enfadadas, especialmente la chica rompe muros.

\- Yo tengo un asunto contigo - dijo ella con severidad, el ladrón trató de no mostrar miedo ante la pose que mostro la chica, sus manos estaban visibles en su cintura, pero ya la consideraba como peligrosa.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? - preguntó tratando de encontrar una salida rápida, sin que alguno, especialmente él, saliera herido.

\- Es sobre Shinichi - eso le detuvo momentáneamente, mientras el pánico invadía su interior.

\- ¿Esta bien?, ¿Le ha pasado algo? - preguntó ahora un poco preocupado, había pasado alguna prueba porque la chica parecía satisfecha por su reacción.

\- Necesito que hagas algo – dijo ella todavía en esa pose, intimidándolo un poco, ¿en que se había metido el detective ahora?

-Bueno, si esta en mi disposición, lo haré pero… - empezó a decir, pero fue cortado de tajo.

\- Esta en toda tu disposición – dijo la chica entrecerrando los ojos, bien, no había otra opción.

\- ¿Que necesita que haga? – preguntó con curiosidad mezclada con preocupación.

\- Ten una cita con Shinichi – dijo ella con ferocidad, retándolo a decir que no, el mago parpadeo un poco confundido.

\- ¿Perdón? – dijo algo confundido, seguramente había oído mal.

\- Ten una cita con Shinichi – volvió a repetir la chica, un poco más fuerte.

\- Me siento halagado, pero no creo… - intentó negarse el ladrón, aunque le gustaría mucho, había muchas cosas que podrían salir mal.

\- Creo que no me has entendido, vas a tener una cita con él – dijo ella ahora entrecerrando los puños, demostrando que estaba planeado usarlos si ella lo requeria.

\- Puedo preguntar porque tu petición, eres su novia – dijo algo sospechoso, todo el mundo sabía que estaban saliendo, pero la chica solo suspiro exasperada.

\- No somos novios, sólo amigos – esa declaración hizo feliz el corazón del ladrón - estoy preocupada, él se queda encerrado en casa, mirando archivos y archivos, solo porque va a la universidad sé que sigue vivo, y la única cosa que lo saca de los casos eres tú, bueno, además de estar enamorado de ti – dijo ella despreocupadamente.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó un poco sorprendido por esa declaración.

\- He decidido que si eso hace feliz a Shinichi, lo aceptaré, y apoyaré su relación – dijo la chica entre positiva y resingnada.

\- Pero soy un delincuente internacional – dijo él tratando de comprender exactamente a lo que quería llegar la chica.

\- No eres un asesino, robas joyas, es cierto, pero después lo regresas, incluso ayudas a atrapar a criminales más peligrosos, a menos que vayas a cambiar el modus operandi – dijo ella mirándole fijamente en la última declaración.

\- No pero… - intentó contestar el mago.

\- Como pensé, así que ten una cita con él – dijo ella claramente irritándose por sus negativas.

\- Mouri-san, entiendo su particular manera de unión amistosa, creo, pero sabes que no sería muy sano – intentó meter algo se sentido común, pero claramente no le estaba escuchando.

\- Te he visto como lo miras, te gusta también – entonces ella tenía que dar una verdad que le haría difícil decir que no.

\- Si, pero…

\- Ten una cita con él – volvió a decir ella, el mago suspiró.

\- Mouri, crees que él será feliz con sólo una cita, podría ser serio y querer una relación a largo plazo, habría lugares donde yo, un ladrón internacional no puede estar con él, ¿qué pasara si se entera la prensa?, su reputación se irá al caño, y los fans, tengo algunos no muy agradables, la policía no le tomará en serio, además, ¿qué pasa si alguien lo descubre aunque no sea la prensa y le dice a la policía?, Shinichi no merece tener un amante en la cárcel – dijo exponiendo algunas razones de por las cuales había desistido ir a por el detective, incluso si ahora no tenía una organización criminal en su espalda de nuevo, no significaba que no podría haber una siguiente, y sería peligroso, aunque Shinichi ya se había encargado de la suya bastante bien…

\- ... Ya veo, la mitad suena a excusa, pero en la otra parte tienes razón... y si no termina bien… - dijo ella ahora pensativa, quizás algo de sentido común podría atravesar esa cabeza, y dejar de tentarlo con algo así. - ¿Qué hay de ti como civil? – preguntó ahora ella curiosa, Kaito debería haber sabido, estamos hablando de la amiga del detective más terco del mundo, sin incluir a Hakuba, él solo era una molestia.

\- Mouri-san, hoy usted está intensa, debo recordarle el montón de policías que conoce a Shinichi, Hattori-san no es muy bueno ocultando secretos, eso sin contar con los que están en mi cola, es un desastre esperando ser llamado – dijo el mago, algo le estaba diciendo que estaba perdiendo el argumento.

\- Si te ayudó a esconderlo, lo de tu identidad incluso no me importa, te pareces a Shinichi, pero yo quiero que Shinichi pueda ser feliz, ¿lo harás? – preguntó ella, esperanzada.

\- Al parecer he subestimado tu voluntad, pero nuestro encuentro será sospechoso por muchas personas, y no quiero que Kudo salga lastimado – dijo el ladrón.

\- ¿Vas a seguir robando para siempre? – preguntó ella levantando una ceja.

\- No, pero…

\- Entonces te ayudare – volvió a decir la chica, completamente decidida.

\- ¿Por qué suenas como si quisieras hacerte mi cómplice...? – empezó a preguntar el mago.

\- Supongo que cuando encuentres lo que buscas te detendrás – dijo ella pensativa, estar cerca de detectives seguramente le habrá dado indicios sobre Kid y sus robos, más si era amiga de Shinichi.

\- Si, pero eso puede durar años y… - pero fue interrumpido de nuevo.

\- Esta bien, lo haré - Kaito sabía una pelea perdida cuando la veía, sabía que no tenía mucha salida de aquí, estaba casi seguro que la chica buscaría su identidad civil si se iba en ese momento, y eso era una receta para el desastre, también puede que su corazón estaba ansioso por conocer de manera real a su persona de afecto, él estaba tan jodido, ella solo sonrió feliz porque su plan funciono. - Si alguien se entera, te arrastrare conmigo.

\- Me parece bien – dijo ella importándole poco.

\- Bien, ¿cuál es tu plan?... algo me dice que tenemos que hacerle cambios…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un mes después…

Shinichi estaba esperando impaciente a su amiga, hace tres horas que le había citado en la entrada del centro comercial para comprar juego deportivo para su nueva competencia de karate, hace una hora que debió haber llegado, y ella aún no se presenta, suspiro fastidiado.

\- ¡Shinichi, ¿porque has tardado?! - el inconfundible grito de su amigo lo puso en alerta, porque él no había llegado tarde, pero ella aún no se presentaba, confundido miro a su alrededor, pero aun no la veía, ¿a quién le estaba gritando?

\- Espera, espera, no lo golpees - grito otra voz femenina, rivalizando en intensidad, alcanzó a escuchar el quejido de dolor, y lo siguió.

\- Owww – dijo una voz masculina, en cuando se dio cuenta de dos mujeres, una era Ran, y otra que se le parecía mucho, quien estaba preocupada viendo al hombre en el suelo, quien había recibido una muy dura patada.

\- Kaito, ¿estás bien? – preguntó la doble de Ran preocupada.

\- Creo que si – dijo el chico que se parecía asombrosamente a él.

\- ¿Kaito? – preguntó Ran confundida, ahora mirando fijamente.

\- Él es Kuroba Kaito, ¿por qué le has golpeado? – chilló la mujer enfadada.

\- ¿Ran? – antes de que se pudiera intenso, intervino, haciéndose presente, la chica doble de Ran le miró sorprendido.

\- Oh, dios mío, te he confundido, ¿estás bien? – preguntó abochornada Ran, Shinichi miró sus mejillas sonrojadas de vergüenza.

\- Creo que puedo entender ahora la confusión – dijo la doble de Ran confundida mirando a los dos hombres en turnos.

\- Creo que veo estrellas – dijo el hombre, mirando a un lado de su amiga.

\- Shinichi, ayúdame – dijo ella, el detective suspiró.

\- Bien – dijo, entre ambos ayudaron para llevarlo a la enfermería del lugar.

\- No me he presentado, soy Nakamori Aoko, él es Kuroba Kaito – dijo ella, al parecer más relajada de recibir ayuda.

\- Mouri Ran – dijo su amiga.

\- Kudo Shinichi – se presentó el detective, cuando llegaron a la enfermería, se dieron cuenta que no había nadie.

\- Debemos buscar a la enfermera – dijo Ran preocupada.

\- Yo te acompaño – dijo la chica Nakamori, entre ambas abandonaron el lugar, dejándolos solos.

\- ¿Ella es siempre tan violenta? – preguntó el chico Kuroba, quien se sentó en una silla, algo con él se sentía como un dejavú.

\- Creo que hubo alguna clase de confusión, normalmente ella no es así – dijo el detective, tratando de defender a su amiga.

\- Ohh ya veo, Kuroba Kaito, te saludaría mejor pero… - dijo el chico señalando su cabeza.

\- Kudo Shinichi, está bien , ella golpea fatal – dijo el detective haciendo una mueca recodando viejos tiempos donde él era el saco de boxeo, juraba que cada año aumentaba su fuerza.

\- Bueno supongo que me lo merecía - suspiro resignado.

\- No le has hecho nada, creo que ella sólo te confundió conmigo, si quieres que te ayude a ir a aún lugar por esta situación – ofreció el detective, por si el chico necesitaba ayuda.

\- Una cita suena bien - dijo alegremente el chico, quien le dio una sonrisa muy agradable.

\- Por supuesto, una cit... – de detuvo cuando la frase entró a su cabeza al fin, miro sorprendido al chico.

\- Ella me golpeara si no logró invitarte a salir Meitantei, no quiero comprobar su fuerza en seres humanos, además, nos evitó un plan mega elaborado para encontrarnos – dijo el chico, que había dejado toda pretensión de lesión, y ahora estaba mirándolo con una sonrisa muy familiar.

\- ¿Tú? – preguntó el detective, mirando ahora en alerta, su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido.

\- Oh vamos, ya te he soltado mi nombre, no me puedes decir que no – dijo el ladrón estúpido con suficiencia.

\- Pero… - dijo Shinichi, tratando de entender la situación.

\- Oye, ambos estamos en el mismo barco, si se hunde, quien va a salir asesinado de aquí seré yo – dijo el mago, aun mirándose muy sonriente.

\- Ran, ¿hizo esto? – preguntó ahora que entendió la situación, más o menos.

\- Tuve que soportar a Ran-san durante un mes completo diciendo que éramos dos idiotas enamorados – dijo el mago, ese mes realmente fue divertido y pesado.

\- ¿Ella te dijo? – preguntó con los ojos abiertos como un venado ante los faros de un coche.

\- Si bueno, hicimos el mejor plan para evitar a nuestros amigos policías para que no sospechen nada – dijo el ladrón.

\- La chica se apellida Nakamori – empezó a rodar las ideas en su mente el detective.

\- Así es – dijo el ladrón feliz, al saber por dónde se dirigía.

\- Del inspector Nakamori, Megure, Hattori, Satou… - cada policía que conocía empezaba a juntarse.

\- Sip – dijo el ladrón feliz al ver el entendimiento.

\- Veo – dijo con un suspiro el detective.

\- ¿Así que la cita? – preguntó de nuevo el ladrón mirando muy feliz por esa perpectiva.

\- No tengo opción – dijo con cierto puchero el detective, pero su corazón estaba danzando feliz en su cuerpo.

\- No creo que tengamos opción – dijo con travesura el ladrón, el detective estaba de acuerdo con él.

Cuando Aoko y Ran regresó, la chica karateca miro el pulgar arriba de Kaito, y la mirada soñadora de Shinichi, y sonrió satisfecha, ella estaba segura que todo estaría bien.


End file.
